


A very Real Madrid New Year

by Sodap0pblue



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF, real madrid
Genre: F/M, Football | Soccer, Male Friendship, Other, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodap0pblue/pseuds/Sodap0pblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker, Sergio, James and Isco are stuck in a London Airport on New Year's Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The guilty man

 

                                                                                   *London Airport-New Year’s Eve*

 

“It’s New Year’s Eve!” screamed Isco in his always excited voice, throwing his hands up in the air almost as if he was celebrating a great goal.

Sergio, Iker and even James, all three Real Madrid players glared at him as if they wanted nothing more but to punch Isco, straight in that blissful, little grin of his. In fact not a single person of the flight 00398 to Madrid that was now stuck in an airport waiting room in London, due to a horrific snowstorm, shared Isco’s happiness.

“You guys, it’s the New Year’s Eve! Would you really like to start the year angry for something this silly?” Isco just kept pushing his luck, turning a blind eye to the purple little vein that was now throbbing threateningly on Iker’s forehead. “So turn your frown upside down and enjoy the moment!”

Iker fought hard to restrain the urge to attack Isco, constantly reminding himself that the kid sitting by him was good deep down. “Something so silly?” he growled, “Should I bother reminding whose fault is that we’re now stuck here instead of being home, celebrating with our families and people we actually like”

“C’mon, Iker, let’s not point fingers. We’re more mature than that” said Sergio, his index finger pointing directly at Isco.

“What?” Isco flew off his seat, scaring a random old woman that was unlucky enough to be sitting next to him. “Ok, I get it…” he stood proudly before his teammates, his chest puffed up with dignity, “blame me for this minor misunderstanding, I can take it”

“No…” James finally had enough and decided to speak up, “we don’t blame you because you can take it. We blame you because it’s your fault”

“How is any of this my fault?” Isco cried out, his eyes shining with innocence. “I didn’t force any of you to come with me!”

“Excuse me?” James almost choked on his gum, “let me refresh your memory”

                                                     

                                                                                       *Flashback 48 hours before*

 

 “Come with me! Please come with me! I’m begging you to come with me! In the name of our friendship I’m forcing you to come with me!” Isco was down on his knees, hugging James’ legs with all his might, preventing him from running away, “I’ll look like an idiot if I go alone!”

“Isco, I’m telling you this like a friend, but there is a strong chance you’ll look like an idiot either way” said James with a sarcastic little smile.

“That’s why I need you there” Isco’s grip suddenly became tighter, “we’ll catch the first flight for London, and be back by New Year’s Eve, I swear!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay, I admit, I may have forced you” nodded Isco in a very ‘mistakes happen’ sort of way and turned to look at Sergio and Iker who kept glaring at him, “I’m still not sure why you guys are here, not that I don’t appreciate your company”

“I came to stop you two idiots from flying to another country on a wimp, instead of training for the game that we now by the way lost!” shot Iker, adopting Ancelotti’s raised eyebrow to go with his usual disapproving tone.

“And I just followed Iker…” added Sergio, though nobody was paying attention to him now.

“And how exactly did you know about our trip? I didn’t even tell my own mother” asked Isco, staring suspiciously down at James, who turned to look the other way.

 

                                                                                       *Flashback 39 hours before*

 

“Iker!” James ran after his captain as soon as the morning training session was over. He knew that Iker was usually training alone and so it wasn’t too hard for him to stalk him until the coaches and staff surrounding him left him. “Isco is planning to sneak out of the country to propose to a girl” he announced in one breath.

Iker looked down at him, utterly confused. James rarely spoke to him, not voluntarily at least; to be honest Iker was convinced that all this time the kid was afraid of him.

“Isco will do what?”

“His girlfriend, Victoria, went to study in London, so he wants to go there and propose to her before the New Year and you have to stop him” James explained, finishing his statement with a sweet smile.

“Why do I have to stop him? Victoria is a nice girl and he’s a big boy, he can decide things like that for himself” said Iker dismissively, attempting to resume his way to the showers but James got in front of him once again.

“No, he can’t. He can’t decide. Victoria is in college and she’s not going to throw all that away, so she’ll say no, he’ll get his heart broken and I’ll be the one to have him weeping in my ear for the entire 2015”

Iker scratched his beard. He always scratched his beard when he found himself in a tough situation; it was one of the things that calmed him down, that, and screaming at Illara.

“Are you sure she’ll say no?”

James nodded.

“Ok, I’ll see what I can do” Iker finally gave in, “we have a friendly game coming on New Year’s Eve, I don’t want him all touchy feely that day”

 

* * *

 

 

“Judas!” Isco pointed an accusative finger at James, “and I thought you were my friend!”

James sighed in exasperation, “I’m your friend and you know it”

“All I know is that Alvaro would _never_ sell me out to my Captain like this, he was a wing man with integrity”

James’ ears suddenly turned red

“Will you ever stop comparing me to Morata?”

“There is nothing to compare” said Isco bitterly, “he was a real friend and you are clearly not” he added, almost enjoying the effect his words had on James. “So basically,” he turned to look at Sergio and Iker, and as if he was on some sort of imaginary trial, he spoke, “the only thing I’m guilty of in this situation is asking the help of a person I thought was my friend”

James was just about to open his mouth to retaliate, when Iker gave him a glare enough to keep him silent for months.

“Oh shut up both of you” said Sergio, “we’re all adults here and we’re not appointing any blame” he added, again pointing straight at Isco, who simply grimaced this time and flopped back into his chair, much to the great displeasure of the old lady in the next seat.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, now I’m bored” Isco announced after the first five minutes of sitting in silence, “entertain me” he turned to James.

“Oh, so now you’re speaking to me?” said James moodily, the wound of being compared to Morata still wide open, “you’re bored and suddenly I’m not Judas anymore?”

“Will you shut up already!” pounded Sergio, not really annoyed by the boys’ argument, in fact he might’ve been a little amused by it, though he could see Iker’s face twitching in the same manner whenever a teammate of his was receiving a yellow card and decided to put a rapid end, before someone got hurt.

“I mean it, one more word and I’ll personally kick both of your asses” he said sternly, potentially saving the kids’ lives and Iker some serious prison time.

James, who hated wholeheartedly getting in trouble, bowed his head, looking quite shamefully at the floor, while Isco, who was used to both getting in trouble and having his ass kicked by Sergio, kept rumbling.

“Why would she do this to me? Where is she? I hate this” he was saying, probably to himself as nobody really seemed to care enough. They already lived through the fiasco of flying to London for Isco to find his girlfriend, only to realize that the address Isco had belonged to a very lonely old man. “I really hate this. You think she gave me the wrong address by accident?”  Once again Isco turned to James for validation, his voice filled with optimism.

James, who really didn’t want Sergio or Iker to yell at him, pretended not to hear him, though Isco was so excited by this new sparkle of hope that he didn’t even notice.

“Yes! That’s probably it! Victoria didn’t want me to leave my trainings so she lied about where she lives to protect me from myself and my stupid choices!”

“No,” Iker couldn’t help but stop that unreasonable train of thought, “protecting you is my job, hence why I’m here and not with my wife and son. Victoria simply lied to you”

“Noo, she didn’t!” Isco was now twisting his hands, his eyes glowing, “she loves me, that’s why she didn’t tell me. She wanted to surprise me with her real address when I’d get my first vacation days!”

Sergio grimaced, he was not the most logical person on earth but even he could see how this whole plan just didn’t sound right, “that doesn’t even make any sense, right James?” he finally gave James permission to speak, seeing as the boy looked just about ready to pop like a balloon if kept silent for any longer.

“You’re an idiot” breathed James just after giving Sergio a grateful smile. “She lied because she didn’t want to be bothered with you, that’s why. And I know this is technically not the right moment to say this, but, I TOLD YOU SO!”

“He did tell you so” agreed Iker, who was the one sitting between James and Isco all the way through their 2 hours long flight to London and had the immensely unpleasant experience of hearing everything James had to say about his friend’s idea of proposing marriage out of the blue.

“Well, that’s your opinion and I don’t take seriously opinions that come from traitors!” shot Isco bitterly, not because he was still mad at James (he had long forgotten about that) but because at that moment he was lacking of another valid argument.

James sighed and fell back at his chair, finally giving up. Isco was in love and there was nothing they could do to change his mind.

Having read his thought, Iker hid a smile under his beard and tapped James lightly on the head, ruffling his hair. After all, he knew first handedly how it felt having an idiot for a best friend.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was about an hour before the clock announced the end of the year and the beginning of a new one. Back in Madrid, Sara was thinking of ways to make Iker suffer for leaving her alone on New Year’s in order to babysit Isco, while in London, Iker was thinking of all the ways he could punish Isco once they were back in Madrid.

James had fallen asleep. His mouth wide open, drooling all over Sergio’s shoulder, though Sergio didn’t seem to mind for he was much too preoccupied examining Isco. The young boy had sunk into some sort of weird melancholia; enough to make even Iker feel sorry for him, despite all he wanted to do was beat him into fifty shades of grey.

“She lied to me because she didn’t want me to find her…” said the boy after a while. He had taken that time to reach the right conclusion, even though everybody preferred the happy, delusional boy instead of that mess he now was. “She doesn’t love me…she never did…”

“Oh god” Iker rolled his eyes. “You are a good looking, young, smar-” Iker thought twice about pronouncing that last word, “ _you are a good looking, young, good kid_ ” he decided, “you can do better in the girlfriend department”

“But…” Isco sobbed, “I thought you liked Victoria”

It was true, Iker did like her… until she became the reason Isco made him fly to London on New Year’s Eve.

“No girl is good enough for you” lied Sergio, like a true mother.

Isco said something to retaliate, but Iker ignored it since at the same moment his phone began to ring. Hoping it was Sara; Iker pulled his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen. His heart leapt. It wasn’t Sara. It was Isco’s mom.

“Hello…?” he spoke to the phone, rather cautiously. Last time Isco’s mom had called him was about a year ago to announce that Morata and her son were attempting to build homemade fireworks in her basement.

“Mr. Iker” an agitated, young female voice came from the other side of the line. A voice that most certainly did not belong to Mss. Alarcon. “It’s Victoria” the girl said, though Iker had already reached that conclusion on his own.

“Is Isco with you?”

Iker was still a little dumbstruck but he managed an answer, “Isco is here in London...”

“IN LONDON?” the girl screamed so loudly she made everybody jump up, including James who was still asleep “WHY IS ISCO IN LONDON?”

“Is that Victoria?!” Isco dived very much like a dolphin towards Iker’s phone but his captain slapped him away.

“He came here looking for you!” he spoke back to the girl, using only one hand to keep Isco away from him.

“BUT I’M IN MADRID!” Victoria cried, “Why would I be in London?”

“You’re in Madrid?” despite his calm tone, Iker’s vein began to throb in his temple very murder-like. “So, you didn’t leave for college?” he waited for the girl’s answer.

Meanwhile, Sergio had helped Isco up on his feet, his arm having a close grip on the boy’s collar.

“College?” Victoria asked confused, “I’m not leaving for another week”

“Another week?!” yelped James, glaring at his friend.

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh” a growl of comprehension came from Isco’s direction, suddenly the conversation he had with Victoria about the exact date of her departure two months ago, starting coming back to him. “You know guys…I would have sworn she said—”

“Thank you, Victoria” Iker spoke over him, keeping his calm, a faint smile almost twitching at the sides of his mouth.

“Will Isco be here today?” Victoria asked finally.

“Parts of him will be”  shot Iker, turning off his phone and got up on his feet, right in front of Sergio who still kept a strong grip on the young boy.

“Let him go” he commanded and Sergio was fast to execute, freeing Isco from his iron grip.

“You brought us here on New year’s eve, for nothing” Iker spoke directly towards Isco.

“I know…” the boy tried to appear apologetic, “but in my defense, when she was telling me the date, we were in bed and she was wearing that—”

Iker shushed him.

“Son, you have ten seconds to run like hell before I do something we will all come to regret. 1…2…3….”


End file.
